16 years of Miss Benson
by sydneyariel
Summary: What if Liv was 16 when she had her little girl, now she is all grown up, Diana Ariel Benson! She is now 16 but her mom let’s her go out for a night while she’s working a case, what could happen? E/O! DISCALIMER- i own nothing but dialouge, damn it!
1. Diana Benson

**What if Liv was 16 when she had her little girl, now she is all grown up, Diana Ariel Benson! She is now 16 but her mom let's her go out for a night while she's working a case, what could happen? E/O!**

"Benson" Olivia says as she is driving, Diana to their apartment. _Liv we need you at the precinct ASAP! "_For whaa-"She was cut off when the call ended.

"Mom, come on we have to get home so I can get ready!"

"Diana we have to go to the Precinct I'm sorry!"

"MOM!" she whined.

"DIANA, we have to get there as soon as possible try to call one of your friends to pick you up from the precinct!"

"Can I call my boyfrie…. Umm Kathleen"

"Now I don't want you to lie to me do you have a boyfriend? Who is it?"

She inhales and exhales loudly. She shrugs.

"DIANA!" Olivia gave her daughter the death look, now Olivia can't be surprised after all Olivia was beautiful and her daughter took after all her traits well most of them for that matter. Diana has her mom's hair color but it's curly, and she has her mom's almond shaped eyes but they're blue, and she is pretty tall unlike her mom she is 5'11 but very slender.

"Yes mom, I do have a boyfriend we've been going out for a month, I didn't know how to tell you but I knew I had to tell you soon" She grins when she notices her mom is happy?

"It's alright I just wish you told me, you promise you won't keep anything more from me?"

"I promise mom" Diana says as she kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to the clinic after work?"

"Honey are you sick?" Olivia's face was no longer happy.  
"No mom umm, birth control" She says as she looks out the window and bites her lip.

"We'll talk about this later, but better safe than sorry" Olivia takes her hand and puts it on Diana's thigh. "Bye mom!" She says as she steps into Kathleen's car.

"Diana, don't do anything you're going to regret, bye honey." She says as she is walking towards the precinct.

"Okay Cap I got here as fast as I could" Her eyes widened the precinct was trashed and there was graffiti all over the walls. Casey and Alex were on the floor bleeding and Don and Munch were trying to get the glass out of Fin's head.

"CASEY, ALEX!!! What- What happened? "Alex mumbled "D"

"What honey?" Olivia said puzzled

"DE"

"Huh?" Olivia said once again.

"Dean" Alex said in a slight whisper.

"Why would he?" she said as she got cut off by Casey.

"Read your locker, it explains." Casey said as she awoke and was trying to get up but she noticed her

Panties were pulled down. She started bawling her eyes out "Olivia no, no, no, no!"

"Casey. I'm sorry, we should get you to the hospital to run a rape kit!" Olivia said as she got teary eyed.

"Good idea" Casey said through her screaming and crying.

Then she looked at Alex, and she was holding her throat and crying. "Casey, Honey, move your hand so I can see what happened. "ALEX! No, this can't be happening why you guys why not me?" She ran over to the lockers, they said_ Livy I'm sorry I had to do this but you wouldn't let me see my baby girl for her 16__th__ birthday! Casey, and Alex, you loved the most they were your best friends and now ha-ha who do you have? _

Olivia turned around to see Dean holding a gun to Elliot's head, Dean looked over at Olivia, "Hi Olivia did you miss me?"

She heard a bang she felt cold, "e-e" She was out.

**R&R what happened? Who is behind all of this? Where is Diana? **


	2. Olivia Benson

"LIV!!!" Elliot cried out knowing that if his partner is dead then he has nothing to live for.

"Did you get the bitch?" says Dean. Elliot looks around confused.

"Oh yeah I got the bitch I got her right through the thigh, and a bullet grazing her scalp." The woman says as she walks out from behind the corner.

"DANI?" says Elliot "Why would you do this, I don't understand?" He could feel his pulse speeding up, he clenched his fists, then he looked at Dean and elbowed him in the goods. Dean dropped the gun and Elliot grabbed it and pointed it at Dani.

"Don't make me do this Dani! Why would you want to hurt Olivia?" Her name sounded so sweet, as it came out of his lips, but Liv that was a name he couldn't bear to live without.

"El. I. I didn't want to but you made me you left _me _for that, that slut!"

"You're the one who is a slut you slept with Dean as soon as we broke up!" he spat back.

"I'm sorry El but your little bitch is dead." Elliot dropped the gun and pushed Dani into the wall, he saw Liv she looked so innocent why would anybody want to do this?

Olivia's phone started to ring, "Hello?" says Elliot as he took it out of her pocket. _Mom? _Said Diana.

"No honey, this is Elliot is something wrong?" he tried not to sound too worried.

_I have to talk to mom please this is an emergency! _Diana pleaded and she was crying.

"Dee your mom umm, got shot and she is unable to talk at the moment tell me sweetie" he tried to sound as sweet as he could at this situation.

_What?! I, oh my god! Well Elliot I was at this party with my friends and a guy about your height with blue eyes and blonde hair shoved me into a closet and r-raped me. _By this time she was crying so hysterically she couldn't hear what Elliot was trying to say.

"Elliot" he heard in a slight whisper, "Are-are you okay?" he looked around then looked at Olivia, and yes! She was awake but the blood pool on the ground was a little nauseating.

"Honey!" he kissed her on the forehead. "Um. Diana got raped" He tried to sound as sympathetic as he could.

"WHAT! Let me talk to her!" "Honey. Diana are you okay where are you what happened?"

********

_4:37pm Mercy Hospital._

By this time Elliot was running all around the hospital, Alex just got out of surgery, Casey was getting her rape kit results back, Liv was getting stitches in her head, and thigh. But, Diana was also getting a rape kit ran and then she was going to get to be in the same room as Casey. They were friends on her time off Casey loved to shop with Diana even though Diana was 16 she had so much in common with Casey.

He was just done visiting Alex with Munch, and now he Is off to check on Casey with Fin.

He knocked on the door for room 3B. "Come in" Casey said.

"Hi Casey, how are you feeling?" Elliot said as he gave her a hug.

"I'm doing better, I never would have imagined I would be the one who got raped" her eyes started to water, they looked very red from crying a lot.

"Baby, you couldn't have expected this to happen, it wasn't your fault" Fin said as he sat down next to Casey in the hospital bed.

"Oh, Fin I bet you say that to all your rape victims"

"Yeah he does, but Casey I can tell he means it a lot more when he says it to you." Elliot said and smiled.

"Thanks El, but don't you have to go see Livy?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Case." He headed for the door.

"Oh El!" Casey said before he could walk out.

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"I think if you had to tell Liv how you feel now would be the perfect time." She winked.

"Yeah man, go for it"

"I will thanks guys, hope you feel better Casey.

*********

Elliot had to walk up the stairs, down the ICU hall, past the ER and then he made it to room E7.

He knocked on the door, "Come in"

"Hi Olivia, oh my god you look awful!" He thought about it then he realized what he said.

"Thanks, El every girl in a hospital bed loves to hear that!"

"I-I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant" She chuckled, "and its okay. Come here" Liv said.

"El, I have to tell you something and I since I had a near death experience I think now would be the best time to tell you!"

"That's good Liv, because for that same reason I have something to say to you too, I've been wanting to tell you for a while not but I just didn't know how to put it." He looked into her beautiful almond shaped, brown eyes. They were looking right back at him.

"Okay El" She said taking his hand.

"I love you, I loved you since the first minute I saw you, and when you went undercover and I came to _my _apartment to see _you_ there half naked it made me crazy, and every time you look at another girl I feel like taking my gun out." She went quiet waiting for a response.

He laughed; she felt embarrassed and turned her head away. She cupped her chin and faced her towards him, he kissed her, she's been waiting so long for this moment and now it is happening, he opened his lips a little waiting for her, and she kissed back, it was like nothing they ever imagined there hot lips pressed up against each other. I bet they were kissing for a total of two minutes, and then they had to come up for air.

"Olivia, Liv, I love you too, you can't imagine how long I've waited to say that to you! When I went undercover and you came walking out in that bra I could control myself I did, but do you know how hard it was for me to do that, Liv you complete, me you're my everything I want to be with you the rest of my life!" He kissed her ever so passionately again.

They heard cheering, screaming, and clapping and they looked out the hospital room window and saw Alex and Munch, Casey and Fin, and Diana standing there cheering and smiling.

Then someone opened the door. Everyone went quiet it was Dean.

Elliot tried to keep his cool; "You must have a lot of balls showing up here" Elliot rose up off the bed and walked towards Dean.

**Well what do you think? Crazzyy huh. Lol. Well this is totally random but I thought of this when I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean ha-ha. R&R I am aiming for at least 7! 3 chapter?**


	3. Baby Benson

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! DAMMMNNN IT! Sorry it took me so long you guys I was grounded but plenty of new ideas to come!**

"Actually,_ STABLER. _I've come here to see if my daughter is okay not that you care anyways!" He raised an eyebrow. "Diana honey how are you" He grabbed his daughters shoulder, she glided away quickly. Then she burst out "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MOM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FAMILY! THERE MORE OF A FAMILY THEN YOU'LL EVER BE TO ME SO BACK OFF!" Diana glared at her reflection in the mirror, she was beat red but she feels much better now that she got that off her back.

"Diana I" He got cut off by Munch grabbing his arm, "Dean Porter you are under arrest for the rapes of Diana Benson and Casey Novak, and the attempted murder of Alexandria Cabbot and Olivia Benson" Casey walked in "Hey, well cut you a deal if you tell us where your partner is" Casey smirked. "No deal" Dean denied sarcastically.

Munch carried him off to the cop car.

"Listen, El I'm not the kind of person who is good at relationships you don't want to be with me, I have a daughter, you, El I'm sorry I love you but…" Next thing she knew his lips were pressed firmly against hers, he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue and slip it in simultaneously there reactions meet it was meant to be.

Several weeks later.

"El I'm so sorry all of my life has to rest on your shoulders" She got teary eyed.

"Olivia Benson! I love you how many times do I have to say this before you get it you are what makes me want to wake up every morning, I LOVE YOU!" Elliot said putting a hand on her forehead brushing her hair back then kissing her gently.

"Liv I, I think you're coming down with something are you okay?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I'm fine I've been feeling a little out of it for since last night but I'm fine really El its nothing.

Elliot had a thought then looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"What El what is it?" She panicked.

"How come you haven't asked me to run to the store this week for your PMS?" He questioned finally relaxing and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I switched to the pill that's why I didn't care a few weeks ago whether we used a condom or not. She exhaled. "Oh thank god" he rested his head on her stomach.

"Can I see the box for them for a second?" He stood up and grabbed the Yaz box and opening it to the instructions:

_Not 99.9% safe before at least a month after starting to take Yaz. _

"Liv how long ago did you start taking these?" He closed his eyes and prayed for the worst and hoped for the best.

She got teary eyed, "I- a- ugh, about 1 week before we had sex" She ran over to Elliot, him holding her in his arms, "El?" she said sobbing.

"Promise to love me, and catch me whenever I might fall" She pleaded.

"Of course baby only the best for you, I love you we can stick by each other no matter how hard it's going to be, now come on get dressed let's take you to the doctors.

She ran into the living room and grabbed her sweat pants running trying to take her legs out of her pants while brushing her teeth at the same time.

"Liv there is no rush, we can wait, and I'll give all the time in the world for you! Hey where is Diana I didn't see her this morning at breakfast" He said opening his cell, he saw no new messages.

"Oh I gave her permission to sleep over Kathleen's is that alright with you?" She said running into the bedroom in her American eagle sweatpants and Purple bra with a black lace trim. "Alright let's go!" She said grabbing her cell phone.

Elliot just smirked, "What?" Olivia said. He chuckled. "WHAT!" She screamed. Elliot still chuckled even though he knew if he stood there one more second he was going to get slapped. "Forgetting anything?" He said with his award winning stabler smile.

"NO I don't think so come on." She said coming up behind him and shoving him. "You are really going to make this fun for me aren't you?" He said tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah, Sure, Whatever. I don't care but come on let's go!" She said staring at him. Elliot stepped forward, cupping her breasts covered only by her bra, "Elliot what… Oh ha-ha I forgot something hold on be right back." She blushed violently.

Next they were in the car driving to the Doctors. "El?" she said turning down the radio. "Yeah babe?" He said puzzled. "If I _**AM**_ actually pregnant, I don't know if I should keep it, I'm getting to old you know and I don't know if I'm ready for all of these responsibilities again."

"Liv, abortion is out of the question you know it's against everything I believe in and the baby would be the luckiest little girl or boy to have you as a mother." He caressed her thigh. "

"Thanks El I needed that." "Okay were here" Elliot said breathing in and out.

As they walked inside Elliot sat down in one of the kiddy chairs and Liv went up to fill out some paperwork. She was behind this young girl who had a baby bump, she felt so bad for the young mother, she knew if Diana ever did something like that well she wouldn't know what to do!

The blonde teen said "Thank you I'll see you in two weeks for a checkup thank you for seeing me on such short notice" Olivia was curious what kind of mother would let there daughter just go out and get knocked up and not be there to support her.

"Excuse me miss" Olivia said tapping the teen's shoulder.

"Yes, miss…. MOM!" Diana screamed.

"DIANA!" Olivia yelled.

**Well that's that. Are Olivia and Diana going to be mom's at the same time? R&R to find out thank you guys for all the support you've been giving me and ideas… speaking of ideas what should Diana's babies sex be? Stay tuned….**


	4. Finding Diana Benson

"Elliot you better see this!" Olivia yelled squeezing Diana's arm. "Ouch, mom let go!" Olivia loosened he grip on her daughters arm.

"What's wrong babe? DIANA! Wh- What why are you here?" Elliot looked in her big blue eyes and smiled but then looked down and her baby bump and it slowly faded away.

"Mom I swear I was going to tell you as soon as I got home I swear..." She cried and ran to the car.

"Ill talk to her Liv you go into the room and I'll be in as soon as I can" she kissed her forehead and walked out the door. "Thanks baby" She said still astonished to know that her baby is pregnant with her own child. But she can't possibly be mad. I mean she did get pregnant at 16 also and she knows what she felt like when her mom didn't approve. She exhaled.

"Miss Olivia Benson?" the petite woman with long brown hair said "The doctor is ready for you now" Olivia grabbed her bags and walked into the long hallway.

"Diana, Diana! Open the door please sweetheart I'm not here to judge you I just want to talk to you!" Elliot said looking in the passenger side window.

Diana rolled down the window, "GO AWAY!" she screamed and turned up the music in the car. "Come on Diana you can't shut me out, you're my baby, well besides Kathleen, Mo, and Dickie, but that doesn't mean I can't..." Diana rolled down the window "Dad, if I can call you that?" She said wiping away her tears. "I have to tell you something but if I do you have to promise not to tell mom, not, not until I'm ready okay?"

"Alright" Elliot agreed as Diana unlocked the doors and Elliot walked around the side of the Black sports car. "What is it honey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked grabbing Diana's hand. "Well you promise like you have to swear you won't get upset!" She pleaded.

Elliot smiled "I swear honey! I won't get upset not with you not with anyone!"

"Okay dad, um, my baby's daddy is Dickie, IM SORRY EL! I DIDN'T WANT TO IT JUST, IT JUST HAPPENED YOU KNOW!" She looked at him waiting for a response, he laughed. So Diana smiled.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You are an idiot you're a slut do you just go around opening your legs for every guy that walks by, why didn't your mom have you aborted!!" He screamed at her and threw his gun through the window.

Diana was scared so she ran into the building and asked the clerk for the room that Olivia Benson is in. Diana ran in the room and stopped suddenly, "Uh, oh mom do I have to do that to" She gagged and shook at the thought of it. Her mom, Olivia, was laying on the bed legs open and the doctor's hand up her vagina.

"Mom, mom, and no I don't want to go through with this I'm a slut and I don't deserve a baby! Mom, I want an abortion!" She pleaded! And begged.

"Why honey why?" Olivia pulled her gown down and closed her legs.

"Because mom, the dad of my baby is Dickie." She cried again, Olivia couldn't believe it she just stared and said "Did you tell Elliot?" She asked.

"Yes mom he called me a slut and asked me what I was thinking and asked why you didn't get me aborted!!" By this time Diana was full out bawling and Olivia was frustrated, why would Elliot say that she thought, he couldn't have meant it! Could he?

After she was done at the doctors Olivia walked out to the car and told Diana to call her friend and she did. Olivia walked up to her car and unlocked the car door and sat down, she looked over, and it looked as though Elliot had been crying. "You do realize that we have to talk about this some time!" Elliot opened the door and started walking. "Elliot! ELLIOT!" She yelled running down the street calling his name looking like an idiot.

"Yes, Olivia I do realize that and I also realize that your daughter talked my son into having sex is it bad enough that Kathy died last year! Now you're stupid bitch has to seduce him, what is that Childs problem?" HE spat!

"Elliot why" She got angry and wanted to slap the shit out of him, so she raised her hand and back-handed him. He kept his cool but he was still pretty pissed he understood that maybe he shouldn't of said that. "Elliot, I can't deal with you acting like that towards my daughter she is the only family I have the only one who cares about me!" Olivia said.

"HA! Liv you don't think I care about you! So all of this shit in your life I have been putting up with is because I wanted to! I don't think so! If it wasn't for you me Kathy and my kids would still be together and my son wouldn't be whipped!" Elliot said opening his cell phone then slamming it shut again.

"Elliot you can't mean that! You, you never cared about me why have you stuck with me all this time if you never really cared?" She questioned and furrowed her brow. "And I swear to god Elliot Stabler if you talk about my daughter like that one more time you will be going through hell, ill personally make your life hell and I don't think you want that do you, So Elliot if you don't mind back off me and my daughter got it!"

"Fine I'll stay away only if you keep your little whore away from my son!" Elliot spat.

"Dad! Dad!" Dickie ran over. "Dad please don't blame this on Olivia or Diana, the sex was consensual she didn't talk me into anything I wanted to dad, Diana is… is the one who didn't she was scared of what you and Liv would say, I talked her into not using a condom so she could have her experience of having her first orgasm. I'm so sorry."

*_**ring; ring**__*_

"_Hello?" Olivia said_

"_Mom?" _

"_Yeah honey what's wrong?"_

"_Mom, Kathleen is drunk and just drove into a railing on the side of the high way and my arm is stuck between the door and seat, help mommy, help!"_

"_Don't worry me and El… I mean I'll be down as soon as I can"_

"What happened" Elliot said grabbing her wrist "Babe what is it?"

"Diana got into a car accident with YOUR drunken daughter!" Olivia said teary eyed.

**Is Diana okay? How bad is Kathleen's condition? Will Diana press charges? How's E/O holding up? R&R tell people! I am aiming for 10! Thanks.**


	5. Where is Olivia Benson?

**Well this story is going pretty well, I have so many ideas. I don't own anything you recognize, I've been pretty busy lately but now I'm back to stay **

**Olivia's P.O.V-**

So Elliot has been being a total bitch and I don't know what his problem has been with me. Maybe he thinks I'm too old to be having anymore kids right now especially with these new babies on the way. He has some nerve calling my baby girl a whore; no one does that and messes with me. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Olivia honey, I am so sorry for the way I acted you should know that I would never have said any of those things to hurt you, Liv I want to marry you I want you to carry our children, I love you Olivia Benson!!" Elliot says as were driving on the way towards high way 96, that's where the hospital is, he caresses my thigh, "Stop that Elliot not now our daughters need our help!"

We immediately drive down to the hospital to find a Brunette nurse say "Olivia Bensoon, and Elliot Stalber to room 116, room 116." "Thank you ma'am and its Benson and Stabler!" I was making a quick glance at Elliot he responds by grabbing my hand and rushing me down the hall way of the E.R. A tall white man with a black beard walks out of the operating room, "Hello Miss Benson, it seems as though your daughters are perfectly fine, except Kathleen has scrapes and bruises and Diana has a few broken ribs from the buckle since she is so skinny." He smiles and hands me the paperwork.

"And how's the baby?" Elliot says as if though he thought the Dr was forgetting something. "The baby is doing just fine the seat belt just missed the part of the abdomen where the baby is located, if you would like you can see your Daughters now I placed them both in 117 for your convenience." He gave a jolly chuckle. "117?" I ask "I thought it was room 116?"

"Now where would you get a stupid idea like that?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Um, never mind" I hiss, and then I glare at Elliot "That stupid nurse!" I mumble so I hope the Doc doesn't hear me.

"What?" says turning around, grooming his slightly too long beard. "Uh nothing" Elliot says tickling me. We walk towards the elevator, it keeps god damn dinging, and then Elliot looks at me and smirks "What?" I had to ask even though I am probably going to regret it. "Ever had sex in an elevator?" He asks like he's trying to tell me something then I realize "Oh, no, no, no, no! Well yes I have once in high school but I know what you're thinking, and how could you think of that at a time like this Elliot!" I aim to slap his butt, but then he turns around and when he was trying to tell me something but he totally stopped when I grabbed his sack.

"OLIVIA!" he blurts out smiling and "I have to control myself? You bad girl" He says holding my hand onto himself, I try to get my hand away but end up pretty much massaging his balls, and what do you know he likes it, thank god the elevator rang but that didn't do me so much good either.

"So babe" He only calls me that when he wants something or he's really sorry about something. "Yeah?" I say still violently blushing from that incident. I laugh, "Liv, um, I wanted to tell you something, but I just didn't, didn't, know how to tell you!" He says taking his time and the anticipation is killing me. "Well I." "Oh my fucking god, what just happened?" I scream, "Elliot holds me in reassurance I hold him tightly and force my face into his wonderful, sexy, broad abs, and he said " I think it was just a black out, or maybe the power line got cut off by something, I grasp him tighter and tighter.

**ELLIOTS P.O.V-**

Olivia's touch is just so warm; it makes you want to murder every guy that has hurt her! "Baby, it's alright I'm here to hold you and never let go." The elevator probably dropped about 25 feet down. "Liv, are you okay? How's the baby?" I say trying to reach out to touch her stomach but it's so damn dark in here I cant see a thing, I found it I touched her tiny baby bump. "I'm fine, the babies are fine too" "Thank god" I say smiling, even though she can't see and I try to aim as best I can't to kiss her, her lips are so soft, like satin and the way they give the right amount of *oomph* you need to get you through the day… Wait did she just say babies???!!! "Um, Liv, Olivia did you just say babyS!"

**OLIVIA'S P.O.V-**

Shit I just said babies I didn't mean to tell him until later, oh well, "Yes, EL I said babies I was waiting for the right moment to tell you but were having…" The elevator collapses about another 20 feet and this time I think Elliot flung to the other side of the elevator. "EL" I scream, are you okay?" I hear him groan and mumble under his breath, "Elliot!" I said again this time realizing that I have my cell phone in my pocket, I flip it open, thank god I just put on the new app called flashlight on my iphone.

I shine the light towards the wall, and I see blood splattered all over the handles and the floor. "Elliot" I scream again realizing that he is unconscious, oh god, what am I going to do! He has a big gash in his scalp and he's losing blood rapidly. There is nothing in my purse I can use to cover the wound. So I take off my brand new cashmere sweater and wrap it around is head and place him on my lap. I realize that the blood is seeping through so I life his head up and set it on my purse. Then I panic and take off my pants and wrap those around his head also, this is a perfect time to be half naked next to Elliot, but too bad he's unconscious.

I hear him moan lightly. "Elliot?" I whisper into his ear, "Elliot, sweetheart are you okay?" He looks up at me and squints, "Sorry I'll dim the lights" I say kissing his forehead. "Oh, Liv what happened? Are you alright?" He says sitting up, then places his hands on his head, and noticed he had clothes wrapped around his head. Then he reached into the back pockets of his Levi's and grabbed his iPod touch and turned it on and faced the light towards me, he just stared wide-eyed. "Uhmm, Liv?" He says clearing his throat. "Why are you ½ naked?" He askes crawling toward me, he starts trailing kisses down my neck, he slides both his hands up my stomach and massages my nipples, _*ring,ring*_

"_BENSON_!" I say annoyed.

"_Hi Olivia, where are you, I've been waiting in this hospital room with Fin for a good hour and a half!"_

"_Oh, hey Case, um I am here actually, but."_

"_Oh, great I'll tell the girls" _I can hear in the backround, hey girls your parents are here.

"_They are so excited" _Casey tells me.

"_Uh, that's great Case but one problem…"_

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"_Um me and Elliot were on our way up here and we got in the elevator and it broke down"_

"_HOLY SHIT! So you guys are the one's in the elevator everyone is talking about! I'll go tell everyone and get help,call me if anything happens, Love you Liv bye"_

"Casey?" Elliot asks.

"Who else?" I laugh, and then start to cry, and I have no idea why.

"Now lets get back to where we left off" Elliot licks his lips.

**Is Elliot's dreams of having sex in an elevator finally going to come true? Wait… how many babies is Olivia having? You tell me I want to hear your opinions R&R no flames please **


	6. A few more Bensons

**Well… Here yah go. This chapter is dedicated to **_**DegrassiRoxzMiSoxz88. **_**She is a great inspiration for my stories I take any suggestions.. Thanks! Read on… I hope you like :)**

"ELLIOT!" She screams my name as she reaches her climax, her nails dig into my back, I think she drew blood, she is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, she flips over on her back. "Elliot, I love you" she says wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I love you too baby". I say putting my shirt back on she is the most beautiful woman I've seen, ever.

"So did I make your fantasy come true" She whispers in my ear seductively. Next thing I know the elevator shakes, she pushes her self up from the ground and comes to lay on me. The elevator shakes a second time then there is a red light flashing, under the light it says emergency button. I sit up and lean over to push it then all of the lights come back on and the elevator is going to floor 4. We both stand up as quickly as we can.

"OH SHIT! I don't have anything to wear and I would rather not walk out into the halls with just my bra and panties on" I say aggravated. But I guess I have no choice, the elevator door swing open and I am welcomed by the arms of Alex and Casey.

"Are you guys okay!" Alex says squeezing me tighter and tighter.

"I would tell you if I could breath" I say sarcastically.

"Wow, baby girl you almost died and you still have the same sarcasm and wit as much as before. Fin says raising an eyebrow when he notices my lace bra.

"Ahh, Case what the hell? What was that for!" Fin says after Casey slaps him in the arm. "Hey I saw what you were looking at and Liv why are you in your bra and panties?" Casey says smiling "Did you get some of Stabler??" She whispers quite loudly into my ear. I move my mouth but I can't get the words out, "Oh Livvy you did you bad girl!" Alex says slapping my ass.

Munch and Fin start to laugh Elliot along with them "Damn you really got some of that!" Fin blurts out, I walk towards them, "Excuse me?" I say with my hand on my uncovered hips! "It's okay baby I told them they wont tell anyone about what happened in there, RIGHT GUYS!" Elliot said putting his hands around my hips.

"Um, Elliot did you tell them WHY I walked out of the room with just my lingerie on?" I smirk. "uh, that's not important" Elliot says turning to me and opening his eyes, wide. "Hey Stabler that's not cool, why did Liv come out here in the most sexy…" "Watch it Munch or my black stilettos are going to be up your ass" I say showing them to him.

" and Miss Benson?" an older gentleman said walking out of room 117 "WE NEED YOU IN HERE IMMEDIATELY DIANA IS ASKING FOR YOU!" I ran is as fast as I could. "Honey, Diana what's wrong?" I plead. "Mom, I, I" She start bawling her eyes out which make my eyes water. "Mom, I had a miscarriage" Diana said holding her stomach , then pulling me in towards her. "Diana, sweetie its alright, well get through this" I say sitting on the side of the hospital bed. I grabbed her hand but she just pulled it away.

"MOM THIS IS ALL MY FAULT IF I WASN'T SUCH A SLUT, I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T I OF HAD THE BABY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET PREGNANT TO YOU UGLY OLD BITCH! YOUR TOO OLD TO BE HAVING A CHILD AT THIS AGE I HOPE YOU DIE!" Diana screams in my face. And then it hits me, maybe I am too old to be having a baby, maybe this isn't the best idea to be bringing a child into this world with me as a mother. I start crying.

No one could say anything; they just stood in the corner watching. Before I could say anything Elliot pulled me aside, "babe, don't listen to her, she is just upset you are the most amazing mother I have ever meet don't give up on yourself just because your daughter is going through a tough time."

"Elliot, maybe she's right, I don't want to bring another child into this world, I don't think they can deal with my life I mean I am a single mother, no boyfriend, no family, I have my daughter but shes no help at the moment, what do I do EL?" I cry hoping that he'll make me feel better.

"Your right, you are too old, no one loves you, and you don't have a boyfriend" Elliot said lifting my head up off of him.

"WHAT!" I scream, "how could you say that!! I'm 40 years old and I'm pretty sure I love you and you're my boyfriend?!" I don't know what to feel right now the man of my dreams just make me feel like shit. Then he looks up at me and nods his head and smiles. Then I realize he made me figure out who I really am. "You son of a bitch!" I hit him then he leans into kiss me, "see was that so hard, and I'm pretty sure I love you and you're my girlfriend" Ha-Ha. He laughs and makes me feel beautiful, then we walk back inside the hospital room.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those things! Mom your beautiful and I hope I look like you when I'm older, and you're the best mom in the world, I just don't know why this had to happen to me." Diana says actually smiling she points to Casey and she walks over, "Casey, I love you thank you so much for sticking by me, I knew that you were always like an older sister to me!"

"No problem honey" Casey says handing Diana a tissue.

**SEVERAL MONTHS GO BY OLIVIA IS 8 WEEKS PREGNANT.**

"Hey, mom what do you want for breakfast?" Diana screams into the hall way.

"Diana shush your mom's sleeping, Jesus" Elliot says messing up Diana's hair.

"Ha sorry Elliot I didn't mean to do that, do you want anything or breakfast?"

"Hmm, do you know how to make pancakes?"

"No, but I'll try there are instructions on the back right?"

"Yeah I think so hand me the box in the cabinet"

Diana handed him the yellow pancake mix box.

"Yeah here it is, um you should probably make 12 pancakes? 4 for each of us right?"

"No I'm not hungry"

"Diana you haven't eaten anything in a while, how much do you weigh honey?"

"I don't know" she shrugs and looks away.

"Diana, come on, don't make me take you to the hospital"

"No, No, alright I weigh 95 pounds"

"Diana Ariel Benson, why would you do this to yourself?"

"Well after I found out about the miscarriage I thought I wasn't pretty so I've been taking diet pills and when I reach 90 pounds Im going to sign up for modeling!"

"Honey, you don't have to do this to yourself, Mo and Kathleen are models and they weigh 130 pounds"

"but I don't feel beautiful" She says looking in the silver spoon pushing her hair back.

"Your just as beautiful as your mom, and don't you forget it. You will always be.."

"ELLIOT DIANA GET IN HERE!" Olivia screams from across the house. They both look at each other and run into the bedroom, she isn't in there then they run into the family room she isn't there either. Then they decide to check in the bathroom and there they see Olivia bent over in the most uncomfortable position.

"Baby what's wrong?" "Mom are you alright?" They both say almost simultaneously.

"My water broke!" She yells grabbing Elliot's arm and squeezing it as hard as she can.

"Diana go get my jacket and a suitcase for mom" Elliot sends Diana out of the room.

"Elliot there is not enough time I'm having these babies' right here right now" She is inhaling and exhaling, but she is having a very hard time doing that.

"ELLIOTTTT!" she screams get these fucking kids out of me!

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, well I guess you'll just have to R&R! How many babies is she going to have? Hope you guys liked it.**


	7. A Friend of Olivia Benson

**Here you guys go the moment of truth! **

By this time Olivia was laying on the couch, and Casey, Fin, Munch, Alex, Mo, Cragen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen were all there by her side. "Elliot, this one is coming now!!" Liv screamed.

"No baby, you have to wait, Melinda will be here any minute now." Elliot said wiping her hair out of her face. "Elliot if I don't push now then I'm going to explode!" By the size of her stomach she already looked that way. "Baby Girl, you have to keep it in before Melinda comes because I don't think any of us know how to deliver a baby, Kathleen, Mo, Lizzie, Dickie? Do you?"

"No and I don't think any of us want to" Dickie said sticking his tongue out looking disgusted.

"Capt.'s, Munch?" Fin looked hopeful, "No sorry man" Munch said and Cragen shook his head.

"Alex or Casey, do you?" "I most certainly do not! That is just gross!!" Casey spat to Fin, "You know I would never get close to another women's..." She stopped herself. "Actually I do my sister had her baby in her bed room, a home birth it was planned, but when the husband passed out I got instructions from a doctor on the phone." Alex explains walking towards Liv.

"Honey, can you wait a little while longer?" Alex said handing Olivia a stress ball to squeeze whenever she has a contraction. "No Alex I can't god damn hold these babies in any longer there coming right now!!" She said having another contraction she ripped the little blue ball in half.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody was startled and jumped about two feet in the air. "Alex please, please, get these babies out of me!" "Alright everybody, Elliot get a warm blanket, a diaper, and baby clothes. Casey get a towel, actually a bunch of towels and kids I would advise you to stand in back of her rather than in front.

"Alright, Liv push on 1, 2, 3" Alex said holding both of her feet were Lizzie and Mo. Olivia screamed in a high pitch voice. "Good job Liv the baby is crowning, one more push to get this one out. 1,2,3" This time Elliot and Olivia screamed, Liv because of the burn and Elliot because of the scars of her nails digging into his arms. Then everyone heard a baby cry, Alex handed the baby to Cragen and he wrapped her in a little yellow blanket.

Olivia repeated this process again, and Alex handed the baby to Kathleen and she wrapped her in a little pink blanket. "That wasn't so bad!" Munch said smiling; Olivia spat "You're not the one who had to push two seven pound baby girls through your vagina!" Wiping the tears off her face, she looked at Elliot and screamed "Honey what's wrong?" Alex said, "I don't know I have to push again" Olivia said still screaming and clawing at Elliot, and Fin's arms.

"I thought you were only supposed to have two babies mom?" Lizzie said, wow, Lizzie called Olivia mom that was the most wonderful feeling.

"Me too Lizzie" she tried not to yell, but it didn't work. "Um, okay" Alex said putting on leg on the top of the couch and one on the table. "Ready to push again?" Alex said.

"I don't think I have a fucking choice" Olivia said crying hysterically.

"1, 2, 3 push" Alex said.

About 38 minutes passed when Olivia delivered a baby boy, he was so adorable and looked just like his dad.

Everyone heard the door slam and Melinda came running in. "Alright I'm here, sorry there was an accident on accident on the high way and" she paused seeing the little babies laying on the floor in a row.

"You're a little late" Munch said smiling playing with one of the baby girl's. "So Olivia, El what are you going to name them?" Casey said picking up the little boy.

"Well me and Elliot didn't know we were having triplets, but were so happy and we decided Casey and Alex pick a name, and Fin, Cragen, and Munch pick a name.

They talked to each other for a while, and then Alex walked back into the living room with Casey. "Alright we decided a name for this little girl, Kellie Amanda Benson." They said holding Kel up.

Then Fin came out holding the little boy, "Say hello to Zachary Mitchell Stabler" Cragen said glowing.

"What about you guys?" Kathleen said. "Well, we thought about it and we decided on Courtney Mae Benson-Stabler" Olivia said feeding the little girl with her bigger breasts which Elliot didn't seem to mind at all since she had triplets she probably went from a B-cup to a D-cup.

"Muma, I'm so happy that I have two little sisters and great a brother, I can't believe it mom, I can't believe it! I didn't even know that you were planning on having any more kids?" Diana said talking Kellie way from Alex.

"Me either, honey, I guess it was uh, just meant to be." Olivia said pulling down her shirt some more, everyone stared. "Hey don't act all surprised you guys! You all just saw my crotch times ten now if you're uneasy with me having my boobs out you can leave" Olivia said pushing Courtney's long blonde? Hair out of her face."

Everyone went silent, then burst out in a fit of laughter then Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elliot" a woman said.

"What what are you doing calling me I haven't talked to you in such a long time" Elliot's face was glowing.

"I know I heard that you had two little ones on the way and me and my husband just wanted to congratz."

"Actually, we had triplets and thank you for calling who told you this news?" Elliot said confused.

He glared at Alex, "Sorry El I know how much Liv and you get along with my step-sister and I just knew Olivia and you would be thrilled."

"Alex, I fucking love you right now!" he laughed running over to hug Alex.

"You're welcome El, now tell Liv who's on the phone!"

"Hey hang on a second okay?"

"Alright" The woman said.

"Hey Liv? Guess who's on the phone and wants to see your babies?" Elliot said holding the speaker with his palm.

"Who?" Olivia said covering her boob up with her shirt.

"Mariska Hargitay!!" Elliot blurted.

"Oh, my god. Lemme talk, Hello Marishh?" Olivia said handing lil' Courtney to Elliot.

**Oh my god, well that was a surprise Olivia Benson meeting Mariska Hargitay this is going to get interesting. What's going to happen? I don't know you'll just have to R&R!! **


	8. Casey Novak

**Hi guys I'm back enjoy…**

**A few months passed and everyone is doing fine tomorrow is Diana's birthday and she can't wait. **

**D.P.O.V **

Alright so today totally sucks because I have nothing to do but later I'm going out with Michael I can't wait he finally asked me out and I couldn't be happier!! But mom has been nagging me to eat, I just can't bring myself to it I think If I eat anymore I will die, I mean come on I weigh 125 pounds and I have to go down to a size 2 but it's not working. So I've decided to try some of these new diet pills.

I go down stairs to get some water to take with them but mom is down there, the triplets are at Grammy's but I can't let mom see the pills.

"Hi Diana" Olivia said as she walked towards Diana, Diana stepped a few feet back.

"Diana? What's wrong??" Olivia says stepping towards Diana.

"Nothing, mom, nothing" Diana spat slowly tucking the pills into her back pocket.

"Diana what do you have behind your back?! Show me now!" Olivia demands.

"Mom, no!" Diana says trying to pull her arm away from Olivia's grip.

"Diana!!! Let go now!" Olivia demands as she breaks Diana's bracelet she got from Michael.

"Mom what the fuck!!" Diana screamed as she slapped Olivia across the face. "Mom you don't touch me as long as you don't want me to touch you Diana said as she looked down.

Olivia was spread out across the kitchen floor in tears and blood seeping from her scalp into the floor boards.

Casey ran in holding her hands behind her back "Liv!!" She screamed running through the front door practically skipping, "Liv look what I go- oh my god" Casey didn't know what happened, she looked at Diana.

"I-uh-Case-let-no" Diana was sobbing and couldn't get her words out.

"Diana, honey, what the fuck happened?" Casey asked taking her hand out from behind her back the sliding something into her pocket.

"I'm sorry" Diana said sliding onto the floor in front of the refrigerator and then couldn't stop bawling her eyes out.

"Wait, that doesn't matter now go get towels and an old raggedy shirt." Casey pleaded as she lifted Olivia's head up onto her lap.

"Liv, Olivia, baby I need you to talk to me it's alright you don't need to go to the hospital but we just have to get this cleaned up."

"Mhmm, sjkndejnfjne" Olivia said, Casey couldn't understand a word Olivia was saying.

"Speak slower honey, what?" Casey said.

Diana came running back into the kitchen handing Casey the towels and t-shirt, Casey wiped up the blood on the floor and Diana tied the shirt around her mom's head. Then Diana stood back up and backed away from them to give them some space and she walked into her room.

She redid it for her birthday now her walls were Yellow with blue swirls on the wall, she had a full bed and she also had one of those awesome chairs that you nail into your ceiling, and she went to sit down it. She sighed. She didn't know what to do her life was spinning in a downwards spiral and she couldn't cope.

Diana stood up and walked towards her closet and was rummaging through boxes. She took about ten minutes until she pulled out a little pink box on the front it said Olivia and Diana, she looked at in and her eyes glazed over. She pulled out a little shoe that she wore when she used to take ballet.

_I know these used to mean a lot but know this memories are passed, I'm just about 17 and mom doesn't have to treat me like I'm a baby anymore so I'm throwing away the past and starting a new life._

So Diana sat in her room for about an hour clipping photo's, destroying toys and clothes, and burning it all. When it all was gone, she took her diet pills and put it in the box, she went to her desk drawer and lifted out a book and opened it she tucked the note into the box (it was the day Michael asked her out). And so far last but not least she lifted a pregnancy test into the box then got angry and threw it to the back off her closet.

Casey ran into her room without knocking.

"Diana, Diana, Diana." Casey jumped; ugh she was such a child.

"What Casey, and next time knock first!!!" Diana squinted and looked at Casey.

"Well I meant to tell you this earlier until I found out what you said to your mom, but anyways me and Fin were chatting and he took me to a really fancy restaurant and he sat me down and we chatted for the evening and when he was finished." Casey teared up and reached into her pocket.

"He asked the waiter for a piece of cake and then I had to use the bathroom but when I returned he looked suspicious and I questioned him and he said I'll just have to wait and see and so I did and then when I was reaching for my fork a ring was around it and he got down on one knee and said "Casey Lee Novak will you marry me?" Then I cupped his cheeks and kissed him. I was so happy." Casey explained her whole story in a matter of 30 seconds.

"Awe, Casey that is adorable I always had a gut feeling that you and Fin were going to get together." Diana said running up to give Casey a hug.

"Oh, thank you Diana I just told your mom and she said shell help me plan the wedding."

"But Diana, that's not the only reason I came up here I actually have two reasons, please don't tell your mom yet! Please Diana I am begging you." Casey said sitting down on Diana's floral print bed and grabbed Diana's hand.

"Wait, Casey what did you say to Fin?"

"Well actually I said…."

**Sorry it took me so long I had writers block like it was a disease!!!! Omg like if this story isn't like the others I am so sorry I feel like I'm still getting over the symptoms Ha-Ha. But if you want more Review I know you want too!!!**


	9. Casey and Elliot Stabler

**Hey guys well here are the next chapters I apologize that it took so long. DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but dialogue Dick Wolf owns the Characters and xoMizzBen5onxo© owns the story.**

"That we have to work things out for a couple different reasons, and Diana if I tell you this you have to swear that you will not let your mom know yet!" Casey pleased,

"Yeah, don't worry Case I won't I promise" Diana said, leaning towards Casey.

"Well one reason I am going to say yes is because I am pregnant." Casey said glowing, Diana's jaw dropped. "You're what! Oh god Casey congratulations! Oh, how long have you known about this? Is it a girl or boy, Casey all the details" Diana said hopping up and down.

"Well I've known for a few months now" Casey said smirking.

"But you're so small let me see your stomach" Diana asked, Casey lifted up her white tee and Diana saw Casey's baby bump on her tiny white stomach. "I'm so happy for you!!!!" Diana squeaked.

"And the second reason is that there is going to be two babies!!" Casey squealed. "Auntie Casey I can't believe it I'm so happy for you oh my gosh, when are you going to tell mom??" Diana finally let go of Casey and she could breathe again.

"Well I am going to tell her on my birthday! Tomorrow night I am having a small get together at my place, just Fin, Alex, You, Elliot, Olivia, and the kids." Casey said. "Alright well I have to go clean my apartment and I'll be back to see you and your mom later, bye." Casey said as she kissed her on the cheek.

Diana was downstairs watching TV when Olivia walked in. "Hey Diana we need to talk" Olivia said sitting down next to her daughter and taking a long sigh. "Mom, not now I'm watching something can't this wait?" Diana said annoyed.

"No honey this can't wait I have to tell you now, the sooner the better" Olivia said her eyes got watery. "Mom what's wrong? Did something happen?" Diana said brushing Olivia's hair out of her face and wiping away her mascara tears. "Sweetie, this won't be easy to take in but..." Olivia stopped talking now she was crying hysterically. "Casey...In.....By.......Now....." Was all that she managed to get out. "What mom, wait where's Elliot?" Diana asked while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Diana" Someone said from behind her she whipped her head around then held her neck. "Ah" she bobbled her head. ""Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Elliot said placing a hand on her shoulder. "El what is scaring me is that mom is talking about Casey and she won't stop crying what happened?"

"Diana sit down I have to tell you something" Elliot took a deep breath in.

"She didn't die did she?" Diana said blatantly.

"Ha, no Diana she didn't die, but she did get into a car accident today when she was going to the hospital and she was in the car with Fin, and a school bus tipped over on them and well honey, as of now Casey can't move her arms or talk... and." Diana's eyes widened. "Is she going to get better?"

"Yes honey, she will, with treatment but it will take a few weeks and her birthday is tomorrow and she was going to tell you guys that she is having TWINS and that she is...."

"What?!" Olivia said as she jumped up and looked Diana in the eyes, "What did you just say" Elliot said when he finally realized what Diana had just said.

"_I said _Casey is pregnant and she was going to tell you guys tomorrow at her birthday dinner but that doesn't matter right now how Uncle Fin is?" Diana asked squeezing her eyes closed and whispering something. "What happened to him is he alright?"

"Yes Diana he's fine, but he just broke a few ribs and has short term memory loss but it'll all come back to him, at least the important stuff."

Diana started crying. "WHY THEM, WHY NOW! THIS ISNT FAIR SHE SCREAMED"

"Diana what happened?" A voice said as Diana opened her eyes and looked at Casey and Olivia standing above her.

"What happened?" Diana asked as she sat up, and Olivia pushed her right back down again. "Diana lie down the doctor said that you have to rest for a bit. "Honey you fainted when I came to talk to you up in your room, I started walking out then I heard a crash on the floor and you fell into your closet. You banged your head against a picture frame that broke."

"Why did I faint?" Diana asked looking around her and all she saw was Fin and Elliot sitting on two chairs chatting in the hospital room.

"The doctor said that you didn't have enough of... well anything in your system and they found traces of a medicine called Slimmer in your system, a uh diet pill, and honey you weigh 97 pounds when is this going to stop if you don't start being healthy soon we could lose you" Olivia said handing Diana a bottle of water and looking at Casey and Casey looked at Diana and shook her head and winked.

"I won't" Diana said smirking and sipping the water.

"Won't what?' Elliot said, "Oh nothing it's a girl thing." Elliot furrowed his brown then his cell phone rang.

"Hey Cap"

"_El I need you to pick up Liv and get down here a.s.a.p Munch and Beck found a lead on Gregory Handlin and we need you guys down here" _

"Alright Cap be down there as soon as I can."

"_Oh and El"_

"Yeah Cap?"

"_If you see Fin before I do tell him to watch it"_

"Why Cap?"

"_Because I found a little wrapper and one of Casey's shirts pushed under the side of my desk and I never want to think of that again"_

"Haha okay see you then"

"Fin"

"What El" Fin said after kissing Casey she licked her lips and turned the other way.

"Next time you and Case decide to have some (fun) keep it out of Cragens office he said he found your wrapper and Casey's shirt.

"I'm just glad it's not ours again" Olivia said blushing.

"EW oh my god mom that's disgusting." Diana said spitting out her water onto the bed side.

"Come on Liv, Fin, we have to get down to the 1-6 a.s.a.p he said, they found a lead on Handlin and we have to be down there" Elliot said tossing Olivia her jacket.

"Hey Case do you mind staying with Diana? I don't know when well be back but I'll give you a call as soon as I have a chance okay? Thanks." Olivia said sprinting out the door not even giving Casey enough time to answer.

"So Diana what's up how are you feeling?"

"A little light headed but eh, it's all good" Diana said attempting to sit up again.

"_You _don't mind if I sit up do you?" Diana asked.

"Nope, not as long as you slide back down when the doctor comes back in." Casey chuckled.

At Handlin's house the negotiators were there and Elliot Olivia and Fin just pulled up "what happened Munch?" Olivia asked grabbing a walkie talkie.

"Well Liv you better call El over here."

"ELLIOT! COME HERE!!" Olivia yelled across the driveway.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

"Well," Munch started.

"We were at the precinct and Alex was watching the kids up stairs and Greg ran in carrying a gun and well."

"COME ON MUNCH!" Olivia yelled.

"He punched Casey in the face and took the triplets and he has them in the house right now"

"MY BABIES!" Olivia yelled again "HOW COULD YOU FUCKING LET THIS HAPPEN MUNCH YOU WERE IN THERE AND SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Olivia I could do anything he said not to move or he'll shoot them."

"Hey Olivia" Beck walked up "I think one of your babies is on the other side of the house and it's crying."

**You guys I am SOOO sorry it took this long school has been a hassle and I've been busy with softball and... You guys don't care. So please R&R I'm begging you comment. Peace, Love, E/O.**


End file.
